Captain Equestria: Super Solider
by ninjapuppydojo
Summary: The first of many. Join a certain farm pony, who wants more out of life. An evil threatens the wonderful land called Equestria. Join Applejack, Warm Smore, Rusty Lightweight, and many more characters in this tale about the start of a new universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The War Note: I know other people have made their own crossovers with MLP and Marvel. This is my own take on it. Just Note, not trying to copy anything from other writers. My Little Pony is from Hasbro. Marvel is from Marvel comics/Movies. This is a parody of Captain America: The First Avenger. In the middle of nowhere, nothing but ice can be seen from hundreds of miles, Suddenly a helicopter is seen flying in the clouds, landing on the ice with no problem. The door of the plane opens. Three horses come out, a fourth one is seen still in the plane. The Three stallions wore heavy suits to protect themselves from the ice cold air. Nothing can survive. They see two other stallions in the distance, the three stallions were called to this place, apparently it was urgent. They walked up to the pair. "Why the hay were we called to the middle of nowhere?", one of the stallions questioned.

"We found 'something' that might interest you", one of them answered as they led them to a massive hole in the middle of the terrain. They carefully made their way down. Once they were safe, they started to scan the area.

"Over here", one of them answered as he hoof-pointed to an object covered in massive layers of ice. They all rushed towards the object.

"Sir, we found her".

70 Years Later

A town becoming destroyed, the citizens crying, seeking shelter, trying to hide from the evil known as "The Griffons. They were a massive army led by their leader Gilda. They slaughtered the ponies in the town brutally, they were looking for an artifact from the Gods.

"Try that house over there", answered Gilda, the soliders immediately flew and attacked the house with their weapons. Two ponies were still alive in there. They broke in. Massive damage done to the house, The two ponies trembled in fear, there lives depended on sealing the artifact, and making sure nopony or nobody gets it, much to powerful. Gilda walks in, slowly she tips her hat to the taller pony.

"Good evening sir, I think you have something I want."

"Your mistaken, were a poor family, there isn't anything more you can take from us", the stallion said protecting his young son. Gilda ordered for her men to wait outside. She walked slowly to a picture on the wall reflecting the first two ponies who ever existed, Apple Pie and Apple Cider, along with the serpent standing between them. It was a pony legend that all ponies knew. Their sins changed the world they lived in. Gilda used her golden staff and tapped the serpents eye. It was a button, out from the image of the tree, came a box. She picked it up, and opened it. It revealed a blue glowing light, she stood there for a while, letting the power travel in her.

"You fool, you can't use it, it's not for mortal's eyes, you will burn!"

"I already have", as she took out a pistol and shot them both. They tumbled down lifeless, she left the room with the box, she touched her skin as she can feel it feeling spongy, she shook it off and moved on with her troops.

Ponyville Sweet Apple Acres

Ponyville was one of many towns in the wonderful world they called Equestria, the town Ponyville was founded by Granny Smith, who lives on the farm with two of her family members. AppleJack, and AppleJack's older brother, Big Macintosh. They also had their little sister Apple Bloom on the farm. Their routine was simple, buck the apples out of the trees. They work day in and day out harvesting ripe and juicy apples, even making famous treats out of them. AppleJack lost both of her parents when she was young, they got brutally killed in the Everfree Forest. As a rule they know to not be playing in the forest, as untold creatures were lurking there, waiting for their next victums. They could go into town and sell apples if they wanted to. During this time, the 'Griffon Kingdom' was declaring war on Equestria, Gilda, their ruler, hates the ponies, and wants them to die. Equestria has an army, only the finest stallions get to take action on it, the mares were at home, cooking and nourishing their young. Taught them how to read and write. There are three types of ponies, Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasi. Earth ponies are more down to earth, there much stronger thean other versions. Unicorn ponies have horns, and can use magic. Pegasaus Ponies can fly into the heavens with their wings, there also lighter. They can even walk on clouds. So far, several countries have been made in Equestria. Canterlot: Where the princess castle is, and the wealthy live. Las Pegasaus: You ask for trouble if you go there.

Saddle Arabia: A dry dry desert. Japony: A culture-filled land, where they talk funny. Manehatten: One of Equestrias famous cities. Ponyville: A small town with a few shops, and few residents live there.

It was an instersting place to live, the Griffon Kingdom is much larger, and the other land is the land of the dragons. Ponies stay in Equestria, Griffons stay in their kingdom, and the dragons stay in there land, it's a simple rule. When Equestria's ary was calling to the stallions, Big Mac wanted in, He would do anything to save his family, problem was AppleJack wanted in as well. Sadly only boys can join the army. The country was known for it's gender choosing. The stallions are considered Men, while the mares stayed home. AppleJack didn't care what ponies thought, all she can see in her future was the opportunity to defend her own country. And she would do anything for a chance.

"Sis, you can't join the army, don't bother trying."

"Macintosh, I ain't stayin home, you need me."

"Listen sis, I wishI can let you go, but you know how this country works, females can't join because, there will be no one to look after the fillies, or maintain the land we call home. Im really sorry. I wish I can change how society works, but I can't." AppleJack filled up with tears.

"You just think Im weak, you know how strong I can be on the farm, please just talk to them."

"What good would that do?"

"I might have a cha.."

"I DON'T WANT YOU HURT!, I can't live with myself if I know your life was in jeopardy."

AppleJack ran into the barn, she laid inbetween some bales of hay, sobbing and crying, there must be more to life than just cooking and applebucking all day.

"Is AppleJack all right?"

"She's fine Apple Bloom, get back in the house, she just needs to cool down."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mr. AppleJack

Griffon Kingdom : Gilda's Castle

"Is it working now Dr. Zola?", Gilda asked a young griffon.

"I told you, it takes time, for this to work."

"All I asked you was to get the energy from that cube so we can use it on our weapons."

"That's what Im trying to do, it won't let me use it's power, it's refusing."

Sweet Apple Acres

"I'll be right back, Im gonna sell some of these Red Delicious today."

"Ok, AppleJack, be safe okay?"

"Granny Smith, of course Im gonna be fine."

"It's just that… Big Macintosh got a letter this morning, about our army."

AppleJacks ears perked up, the army, I bet Big Mac is proud, joining the army, I have to pick and sell these darn apples. "What about Big Mac," AppleJack asked grabbing her saddle bag with bits 'Equestrias Currency'.

"He got a letter from the army, there in Canterlot, training."

"Granny Smith."

"Yes sugarcube."

"Have you ever wanted to join the army," AppleJack asked.

"Not really, that job is for stallions only. Our society thinks we weak."

"Oh, I understand."

"I heard Mac say you wanted in as well."

AppleJack's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Uh gee Granny Smith, my brother sure knows his tall tales."

"We live in a world where stallions are stallions and mares are mares."

"I know, but Im tired of working on this farm, no offence. I just want to…to…see the world, explore it."

AppleJack then left, everyone's right, Granny Smith, her own brother, even when she was young and she asked her parents they laughed their heads off. Saying I wouldn't survive in training grounds.

AppleJack made her way to the market place, as she was about to set up her apple stand she saw a sign. "Join the Army, Protect our Country."

AppleJack just wanted in. She saw a building that was rented to fill application forums. What if she disguised herself as a stallion, yes that sounds wrong, but if getting into the army means me lying about my gender, that's gonna have to be. But how is it going to work? I would need Unicorn Magic. I could ask a pony who knows about gender switching spells, this sounds wrong, but you know, one small lie won't hurt. It might even save lives. She went to the library, which lived a couple of Unicorn ponies.

AppleJack decided to go in the library. She saw rows of books in the back room, she also saw one of the ponies that ran the library 'Dusty Shelf', organizing some books.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes, how may I help you," the stallion asked, deciding to take a break on organizing and take a break.

"I was wondering if you could perform a spell on me."

"And what spell would you like?", the stallion asked.

"Um…gender swap..please."

The stallion just stood there. "Uh…ok…don't worry..I don't judge ponies," the stallion replied, his horn lighting up.

"Are you sure you want this spell, once I use it, it won't go away unless another unicorn uses magic remover on you?", the stallion asked.

"Yes sir," AppleJack said, hoping no unicorn would dare you'se magic on her. When she was in the forum room, wait, what if a stallion that fills my paperwork is a uni—

AppleJacks train of thought was interrupted when the pony used the spell on her. She was shot with a beam of light, that shined on her for about a few minutes, once it wore off, the lighting disappeared. And she felt taller.

"The spell is complete, if you want me to remove it, just ask me or any other unicorn," the stallion said flipping through some pages in a book.

"You got it sugarcube, thanks," AppleJack then walked out the building. AppleJack got one goal in mind, signing up, she dashed into the Forum building, a large crowd of stallions were there.

"How the hay am I able to do this quickly so no one is suspisous?", AppleJack muttered to herself. She felt taller and much stronger than before. She felt wrong though, she lied, no matter what the truth will come out sometime.

"Next," an officer shouted. AppleJack had dozens of stallions in front of her.

30 Minutes Later…

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, its almost my turn, what if I mess up, oh pony, please ,okay calm down," AppleJacks inner monologue was going a mile a minute.

"Mr. AppleJack?"

"YES, I…yes Im AppleJack, a pleasure meeting you, what do we do?"

"…If you calm down, I need you to sign this forum."

".o..ok," AppleJack answered taking the forum on her hooves. She filled it out in several minutes.

"Done, Im done sir."

"Okay Mr. AppleJack, please wait in this room, and you will need an appointment that has a checkup, making sure your healthy and all," the officer said showing her the room, she went to it, without second thoughts. She waited for a few minutes when a doctor pony came in, he was tall and handsome ,he groomed his mane well, wore nice glasses, and was mostly a caramel brown color.

'Oh no, he's a unicorn'.

"Good Afternoon…Ms. AppleJack."

'Oh my gosh, he knows who I am.'

"Im related to my brother Big Macintosh," AppleJack sweating hard.

"Really, if Im not mistaken there are a grandmother, brother, and two sisters, unless your one of their cousins,Im gonna assume your AppleJack."

I would say you don't have proof, but I know he'll use it against me and charge his horn. I lost, there's no hope anymore.

"You got me, sir , Im female, that's the honest truth."

"…I know, you know, a lot of stallions I know don't tell the truth, in fact there pretty much jerks, but you on the other hoof, are honest, I know we can use ponies that have that virtue."

AppleJack's ears perked up," What are you saying Doc? Am I in? Did I make it?"

"Congratulations AppleJack , however you need to change back, your better your usual self," he then charged his horn and shot a beam on Applejack, once it disappeared, she was back to normal.

"Look in your mailbox, lady," he then walked out of the room. Lady…that's sweet. Applejack couldn't wait to tell her Granny Smith that they are letting her go to war, and against the Griffon Kingdom. So excited, Applejack ran out of the building and into Sweet Apple Acres.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! IM GONNA GO TO WAR. IM ACTUALLY GOING!"

"What..wai..wait slow down sugarcu—"

"Granny Smith they let me in. They actually let me in," her eyes now watering up.

"Im…Im so proud of you…"

"Yeah..Im actually-"

"And you didn't bother telling us."

"Im telling you now, come on don't get me to back out now, I signed the forum, and now waiting for mail."

"Sweetheart, come here a second," Granny Smith called her in the living room, She sat in her rocking chair with a photo book. She pointed to a picture of a stallion bruised and injured in battle.

"Who's that?," AppleJack wondered.

"His name is AppleButter, he was…my husband."

"Oh my gosh, Granny Smith Im so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, I don't want the world taking you so quickle."

"Granny Smith, do I keep my promises, I promise to make you happy, when Im in the battlefield Im gonna give it my all."

"I know you would," Granny Smith smiled. She then took off her hat.

"I just want you to know what your getting into, our world is a violent place. It's death waiting to consume you, I don't want you gone too early sugarcube."

"Granny, Im almost an adult, I think I can handle it from here."

"Sweetheart," Granny Smith called out, Applejack was almost out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about us, just remember this will always be your home."


	3. Chapter 3

Canterlot

Applejack , and several other stallions boarded the train that connects Equestria's countries together. Several stallions talked about the training at Canterlot, most of them know about the Doc's decision to put Applejack in. They didn't mind. She thought she would see her brother there since he had a couple days start. The train screeched to a halt. They got off the train, and took in the sweet air of Canterlot. Marching bands from all over were everywhere, there was big celebration. She still didn't see Big Mac. She got out her map and made her way to the training grounds, a place where they met to train. The building is huge on the inside. A stallion came to her.

"Miss Applejack, my name is Caramel Corn, Im your officer, if you would follow me miss, I would like to show you to your room."

"Yes sir," Applejack replied, siging heavily afterwards. She followed him to the second floor, she was excited.

"This is your room ma'am, if you have any questions, any problems just talk to me, got it?"

"Got it, thanks," Applejack said as the stallion exited her room. She didn't pack much, she just had enough for the occasion, she took off her hat and put it in her briefcase. She then went downstairs where all the stallions meet. It was their locker room, She put her briefcase in there and went out until a stallion stopped her.

"That's all your packing, this isn't the schoolhouse you know."

"Better watch out Peanut Butter, this is the lady whom the Doc picked."

"Oh, well sorry mis."

"It's alright, I know how it is, first day for training, a little scared, but still gotta show'em what you have."

"I like this girl, sup Im Peanut Brittle, this is Peanut Butter, if you can't tell were brothers."

"Please to meet you, Im Applejack", she gave them both a hoofshake.

"So you know after training we head to a special place, out in the basement, if you want to you can join us later," Peanut Butter asked.

"Are you gutys serious, I can come with you."

"Sure, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I can have some fun with you,' a stallion was behind Peanut Butter, it was the Doctor, the other stallions stood there knowing he was in trouble.

"{cough} You know, I think you spent plenty of time in this lockerroom, get to the training grounds, "the Doc said defending the farm girl. Peanut Butter knew who said that to him, the Doctor was the Assistant to the chief ," My Apologies", the stallion then went out of the locker room. The Doctor helped Applejack go to the Training grounds, without the other ponies exchanging looks.

"You didn't have to do that, I could handle it on my own."

"He has a questionable backround record, Im making sure your standing the farthest away from him, here we are, I would like you to meet the chief, this is 'Rusty Lightweight'," the Doc showed her the light brown pegasaus stallion, he had a Equestria hat with a signature and full uniform. "You get this uniform, when your done training, Im Rusty Lightweight, Im chief and making sure we have the strongest stallions, and more on this team," the Doc then left to join the Chief, while Applejack started to join the group. They started with a 50-Mile dash, they ran inside the building, the training grounds were a giant stadium , a stallion whose name was 'Warm Smore', was watching Applejack, he joined the Chief and Doc in there conversation.

"Mr Lightweight, Warm Smore."

"They told me you were coming today. So what do you think of our group, other than the mare."

"You can include her as we—"

"Doc, she ain't making this team, you know were searching for a stallion, not a mare, for our 'Super Solider' program.

"I am aware, but you could be looking beyond this, you see a amre, I see a pony with determination, guts, and a pony whom I can trust, She's incredibly honest."

"Oh yeah, she did lie in her form after all, I mean yeah, I chose to let this slide cause I thought What the Hay, she would be useful to you like a gerbil," the chief watched her run, she was far behind, but she didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Look at her, she's making me cry," the chief replied, he trusted the Doc with plenty of things, but he wasn't so sure about this one.

" You sure, she's the one Doc, look at him, Peanut Butter, he's one of our strongest, he's an excellent fighter, quick reflexes, perfect shape, good attitude—"

"He's a bully."

"You don't win wars with Friendship Doc," he opens a crate and grabs a grenade.

"You win it, with guts," he then throws it in the middle of their walking path,"GRENADE."

The stallions ran away, while Applejack ran to the explosive, dive bombing to it, covering it with her body," GO AWAY, GET BACK."

Moments of silence were there, after awhile the crowd then went back to running. The chief, Doc, and Smore stared at her, they were amazed.

"Is this a test?"

"She's still skinny," the chief walked away. Doc and Smore staring at each other, than at Applejack, She got back up, and continued running.

"What do you think Smore?"

"I think she could do it, that's what I see, she's not jerky or anything horrible, she might just survive."

The Doc kept watching her, she might be the one. A half hour later, they were done running, they stopped by a flagpole.

"Alright men, try to see if you can bring'er down," the stallions ran, attacking and trying to jump on the flagpole.

"No one has achieved this in twenty years straight," several seconds later," Alright men let's go, one more mile, one more mile," Applejack walked up to the flagpole, it took her some time. "Applejack, I said fall in ," she then unscrewed a bolt on the flag and took it out, making the pole drop, she dropped the bolt, and slowly walked to the flag, taking it to the Chief, Doc, and Smore. They then offered her a ride in their chariot, they allowed her to skip a mile, she went in the chariot, the nearest pony near her was Warm Smore.

"Good Job"

"Thanks", the two stallions in front looked at each other.

"Doc, she's ready."

9:00 p.m. At Applejack's Room

Applejack was in her room. She was tired. A knock came in the door, it was the Doctor.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," the Doc then opened the door, closed it behind him, then walked up to her bed.

"May I sit down?"

"Yes, sure," he sat down, he had something to say.

"Applejack, Im really proud of you, your character was great today, I never saw a pony with so much character. {sigh} We came up months ago, of a serum. We call it 'Super Solider', the serum allows for the pony to feel powerful, more energetic, and his body grows stronger than before. I ran into Gilda months ago, she wanted the serum, she was told she could be powerful, I was tortured, saying no, waiting for the team to get me. {sigh} I remember her, pointing the gun at my head, I had a family, I had a life, she could have ended it, my wife would have been upset, if I didn't survive, either way, she got the serum, the only problem, the serum was not ready, but more important, the pony, whenever he or she takes it, good becomes better, bad becomes worse. We wanted to test it on a pony, after we figured out what went wrong, there was a bug in the serum, we got rid of it, and it was normal, it worked, in our hundredths of tests they worked, showed strong signs of health, energy, and power, so we {sigh}, we had a competition for the stallions today. We didn't announce it, but we chose a pony, to test the serum on, being our 'Super Solider'. What do you say, do you want in," thE Doc raised his hoof, Applejack couldn't believe it, she slowly shook his hoof,"Yes, Im in."

"Very good, by the way, the procedure is tomorrow, no fluids."

"It's fine, I drank plenty of water after the run."

"Yeah, it's ok , you can drink water, just nothing else."

"Got it."

The stallion then walked to the door, opening it, starting to go out.

"Applejack, your brother, he's also in the army isn't he?"

'Yes, is he ok?"

"He's fine, he's hanging out with his cousins, who, also joined the army," the stallion closed the door, leaving Applejack there on the bed. She was thinking about her family, the army, and the Griffon Kingdom. She then decided to fall into a deep sleep, her cap still in her briefcase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Super Solider

6:00a.m

Location: Classified

Applejack woke up early, she was ordered to meet the chief, Doc, and Smore outside, they were waiting to take her to a secret location. She was in a chariot; in it were Applejack, Warm Smore, the chief'Rusty Lightweight', and the Doc. The Doc was driving the chariot.

"Sorry we had to wake you so early, we have to get goin, it takes a couple hours to get there," Warm Smore replied.

When they got there, they were in a town, it was 8:00 in the morning now. They got out of the carriage, and walked to a Flower store, they went inside, an elder pony walked to them.

"Wonderful weather outside, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Smore replied, Applejack was a little nervous, she was having strange thoughts about the elder pony. The four walked to the back where she inserted a code on some flower pots, a secret door creaked open. The main three ponies, including Applejack went down to the secret area, several scientist ponies met them there.

"Well, I guess, this is it," Smore said to Applejack.

"Yes, I hues it was, we should catch up sometime Smore."

"We should," the pony then went to Doc and Chief. " I have a bad feeling about this."

"The procedure", Doc replied.

"No, something else, I can feel it to," Chief replied, " Get a good eye, check those guy's backrounds, Alright were gonna start, subject will go in this glass tube in the center of the room, we need three scientists on standby in case something happens, ready Doc."

"Were ready, Chief, as we'll ever be."

Applejack walked into the machine, she felt cold, goosebumps she was having. She shook it off, she just had to relax. A doctor pony gave her a needle in one of her front hooves.

Applejack didn't feel much pain," That wasn't so bad."

"That was penicillin," the Doc said sadly, 'you ready Smore, Rusty?"

"Were ready, Begin," Rusty replied as the machine closed itself. Applejack felt like closing her eyes and did since it was dark in her point of view. The Doc then tapped the glass," Can you hear me Applejack?"

"Too late to go to the bathroom right?"

"We'll proceed."

The machines fired a beam of light in the middle machine, the room was glowing bright.

"20%...40%...45%...50%, we have 50%," answered one of the scientists. The room was glowing brighter, they started to put on eye protection goggles.

"75%, we have 75%"

They heard screaming from the machine, the ponies started running around.

"SHUT IT DOWN!," Smore yelled.

"Were almost done."

"SHUT IT DOWN!"

"NO…DON'T, I CAN DO THIS!."

There was silence in the room before they turned it on again.

"90%...93%...it's struggling at 95%...97%...98%...99%...100%...that's 100%, shut it down now," the group then turned off the machine.

"Open it Doc," Rusty asked. The Doc opened the machine, allowing a strength like Applejack to appear.

"Blood pressure normal, all signs normal," a scientist pony shouted in joy. They clapped at the joy. The product worked, Applejack was completely fine.

"Son of a Mule did it," Rusty said. He joined the other ponies, them congratulating each other on each others work.

"Good Job Doc," the Chief said.

"Thanks Rusty, it means a lot, how do you feel Applejack?"

"Taller."

"See, I told you, you could be taller, but not change your appearance."

"I don't remember you ever telling me that," Applejack said smiling. Smore looked at her, she looked, dazzling.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks sugarcube, hey guys this calls for a celebration, why don't we celebrate with some cider," the ponies accepted the offer and joined her and congratulated her somemore. One of the ponies, reached in his hoof a shiny object.

Applejack looked at him, the pony smiled creepily, he hit a switch on it causing a massive explosion in the room, Ponies everywhere were screaming. The pony pulled out a pistol and shot the Doc several times in the chest, he fell instantly, Applejack rushed to his side, he was going to die, he was still alive when AJ was atop of him, he pointed his hoof toward her heart, before making his final breath, and faced death itself. Applejack then got up, and dashed toward the pony running out of the room.

"APPLEJACK GET BACK HERE!," Smore yelled.

The pony ran out of the secret area, he tries to run out of the shop, when the elder lady pulls out a shotgun from behind her counter, he shoots her in the stomach, causing her to shoot out a load of bullets in the air as she falls back, he runs to her dead state, picks up her shotgun, and runs out of the store, Applejack ran out of the store, she ran over towards a chariot, she rides it towards the running killer, the stallion runs fast and escapes into an alley. Applejack's heart beat get's faster as she tries to search for him, he's not here. She tries going back when the stallion is in front of her, he holds his gun, getting ready to fire, when a stallion behind him turns him around and punches his face with his hoof, almost making him unconscious. Applejack picks him up, almost strangling him.

"WHO THE HAY ARE YOU?"

"The first of many, cut off one head, two more, shall take it's place, Hail Gilda," he then starts foaming up the mouth, he then dies seconds later in Applejack's hooves. Smore saved Applejack's life, he helps her up.

"You alright?"

"Im fine sugarcube"

The chief then walks towards them bending down to pick up the body, in the stallions hoof, was a broken capsule, it was blue.

"He took the liquid from that, and drank it Sir,' Smore said to Rusty.

"We must take this capsule in, any other ponies can drink that, so they can't spill information, but why was it a pony," Rusty questioned himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Promotion

Three days after the incident, local's newspapers said of a suicide that happened in one of the alleyways involves a toxic liquid that the pony drank to kill himself.

Applejack was declared a hero, so was Smore, he let her took all the credit. But she wanted him to have some fun in the spotlight as well. A unicorn pony came up to her one day, and told her that he would give her a promotion.

"I've seen what you did, more importantly, the country has seen it. You're a hero, Congratulations Applejack, you just got promoted," the stallion then walked away. Applejack had a happy look on her face, she was wondering how her family was doing, how the farm was doing, she wondered how the family was doing, but most importantly she thought of her brother, Big Macintosh, she remembered the many hot summer days when they bucked all the apples off the trees, then sell the apples, she remembered her days in the Ponyville Schoolhouse. She was the last in class to get her cutie mark. She remembered her Granny Smith, and her famous, tomato soup, yes tomato, not apple. The Apples are their accomplishment, they even went to competitions with them, she missed her family so much, she had a few friends here though, one of them, the Doctor, died in the collision with the pony, this makes Applejack wonder, why would a pony want them to get hurt, was he working for the Griffon Kingdom?, is he a different threat?, why would he stop the 'super Solider Experiment' after it was finished, to catch everypony on guard? She had two other friends Smore and Rusty the Chief, Rusty grown to like Applejack more, these past couple days, engaging hours in conversation while drinking old fashioned cider, even though, she still thinks her family's version of apple cider is much much better. Smore was her best friend, even sharing a hug every so often, it never got to far, and they engaged in conversations as well. Applejack thought he was a true friend. She didn't have many friends in her town, besides her family. Applejack finished drinking her cider, it tasted a little bitter, but sweet, she belched loudly getting a smile on Smore's face. She enjoyed his smile. Applejack got promoted for show and entertainment, as she wore a blue, white, and red costume, and a shield. She acted in certain shows as a hero, saving the world from evil griffons, her goal was to get people to but army equipment, or encouraging more stallions to join the war with their enemy's kingdom.

"When I was gonna be in the army, I never thought this was part of it."

"Just say your role, they buy bullets , bullets kill griffons you're an Equestian hero."

Applejack then got off her dressing chair and went into the audience; certain ponies were singing a chorus involving Equestria itself, and Applejack. She had a script taped on her shield so she won't forget what she says.

"Each one you buy is a bullet in your best ponies gun."

She was involved in picture takes, one including their current princess, and even films, involving her in the war, this even allowed, an improved opinion on allowing mares into war as well. She was on posters, action figures, comics, trading cards, even an apple brand was involved. She was known as 'Captain Equestria'. This happened for two whole years, and the action just got better and better. She even went on a couple of dates involving Smore, and saw her family several times, although she never saw her brother, everypony said, he's still alive, which made Applejack happy. She was almost everywhere becoming one of the most famous ponies in all of Equestria.

"Who's ready to go into the battlefield and kick Gilda's ass?"

She was speaking to the Pony army in a beautiful countryside. Sadly many stallions were lost in the war, which got some ponies to be scared.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen, not long till they have full control over Equestria."

"Were outnumbered."

"Just go, we don't need this."

Applejack lost her cool.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!"

That shut all of them up, as they watched Applejack leap off the stage. She went to a certain spot ina nearby meadow, it started raining, but just lightly, she started drawing pictures in a scrapbook she bought, not long ago. She was one of the richest mares in Equestria. A pony sat next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"They just aren't themselves anymore, they used to want to go to war, now there letting the enemy play with their heads."

"The reason why I wanted to talk to you was about your brother."

This got Applejack's attention

"Big Macintosh, is he alright, did he get injured, is he alive, tell me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Red Skull

A few hours later, Applejack and her team boarded a plane towards the Griffon Kingdom, two pilot ponies were in front, while her team, Warm Smore and Rusty Lightweight were seated in the main room. She got word that a team of sixty broke in to the Griffon Kingdom, and got captured, Big Macintosh was part of that team. Applejack never saw her brother for three years, last thing he wanted was for me to die in the battlefield, even though she trained that small time, she still knew exactly what to do. She had a couple of chances to shoot guns before, when doing demonstrations, or in movies. She still wondered about the pony that drank that liquid. Scientists were analyzing it even to this day, and still don't know about the origin of where or what the toxic drink came from, some had a theory that it was the Cosmic Cube that made the antidote, the cube was foreign, meaning the material was completely new to the scientists, to the point where they had no idea what they were working on. The plane was a little chilly, but a small warm air also filled the inside of the plane. They were flying for a couple hours now. They were almost there, Applejack was wearing the suit she wore at the shows back in Equestria, she of them as her own pajamas.

"We are almost there, this a watch, it has a tracking system in it so we know where you are at all times, here is your water bottle, or what we call 'dehydration Pack', filled with water, Emergency Food, a hunting knife, not really for animals, but you can find great sourceful uses with it. And the other equipment in your saddle, just letting you know, stay alert, and be very—"

The plane shook a bit, followed by explosions surrounding the plane.

"We must be here," Applejack said pulling onto a lever with her teeth causing the emergency door to open.

"APPLEJACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Smore, as soon as I land, you turn this thing around and get the hay out of here," she then took a parachute.

"You can't give me orders."

"The hay I can, Im a Captain," she smiled then jumped out of the plane. This was her first time skydiving, thankfully she knew how to fully operate her parachute. Once she felt like she was getting closer to the ground, she pulled her parachute on, causing her to glide in the air, distant explosions filled Applejack's ears. Her heart started to beat faster, as she was gonna land in unknown territory. She looked to be falling into a forest.

She slowly glided down making a safe landing, took off her parachute and ran into the forest. After running/walking for a couple hours, she saw some light ahead, apparently she was close to the castle. She then saw Griffon guards everywhere, she ran to the castle, trying to dodge the guards with fast and stealth actions, she then climbed a ladder, which got her higher to the castle. The ladder led to a spot where she can stand, a window was nearby she couldn't open it, and by the looks of it, there was no alarm system. She then broke in with her hooves and went inside. It looked like a labyrinth , staircases everywhere, doors everywhere, and a couple guards, to watch out for. Applejack snuck around in the castle, making little to less noise. She took a drink from her 'Dehydration Pack', and put it back in her saddle.

"I trust that, you like what you see."

"This is wonderful Gilda, you should be proud," a stallion said, three of them saw a room full of weapons powered by the Cosmic Cube.

"With weapons like these, you can rule beyond this world."

"I know, you brought it didn't you?"

"Of course Gilda, we brought him."

They showed her a brutally wounded red stallion, he was hoofcuffed, blood escaping from his mouth.

"Good, we will use him as bait, her sister would be pleased at his condition, thank you, my servants, Hail Gilda."

"HAIL GILDA!", the three of them shouted at her, she also looked at her other servant Dr. Zola,"…..Hail Gilda."

"In return, I have promised that your world, Equestria, at least, most of it, will be spared.  
"You said, all of it, how dare you go back on our agreement."

"Listen smartmouth, you will do as I say, or all of them will die, starting with this pony here," she stood beside Big Macintosh, a gun pointed to his head. She then turned around and shot Dr. Zola in the head. The three ponies gasped in horror at the image.

"Now, take the prisoner, NOW!" Gilda snapped, taking Big Mac out of the room, she approached the body of Dr. Zola.

"It is… about time anyway, for you to be out of the picture, now I just have to deal with that mare, and everything would be balanced."

Applejack searched room after room for any ponies that might have survived. She saw the corpse of two ponies on the ground, they seem to have the toxic blue capsule next to them in their hooves. Could these ponies work for Gilda, or rather worked. She shook it off, then stayed alert at her surroundings. She noticed a room, it looked strange. She opened the door to find, a room that had cells in them. Around twenty brutally wounded ponies looked at her. Their mouth hung open.

"Are my eyes going crazy?," a pony asked their savior.

"Nope, it's me, Im here, to get you out, I can see some of your friends, didn't make it."

She pointed to the dead bodies in the cells. She opened the cages, letting them all out, they replied by hugging, some kisses on the cheek. She then was going to walk to a nearby door.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Im gonna find somepony that's close, catch you guys later," she then ran to the door, she ran through open hallways, until she saw a pony, who looked at her then ran back, she followed him, and went through several hallways until she heard loud moaning, she followed them, and the noise led her to a room. She saw an injured pony lying on a table, it was her brother.

"Big Mac, come on wake up," she had tears in her eyes, he then started to slowly blink his eyes.

"Sis?"

"Mac, I need to get you out bro, let's go." She then carried him over her shoulder.

"How did you get so tall, and how did you get here?"

"I joined the army."

"They let you join?"

"Well…yes they did."

"…wow, my sis is now kicking Griffon butt as well. We need to find a way out of here, how are Granny Smith and Applebloom?"

"There good, come on let's go."

AJ and Big Mac walked past several hallways, the castle was huge.

"There isn't much time," Gilda said softly, as she pressed a red button, causing a timer to appear over her head, it was a massive bomb, about to explode the castle, Gilda, then walked out of the room.

The two ponies ran throughout the castle avoiding the guards, that is until a siren ran off in the distance, the guards ran out of the castle, the ponies that were free at the prison were fighting the griffons outside, massive explosions filled the two ponies ears.

"We got to get out of here, there's a bomb," Applejack replied carrying Big Mc over her shoulder. They ran down some stairs, as they heard more explosions outside, one of them hit the castle, they kept running, through to escape the battle, and get out of the castle alive.

The army outside was insanely big, outnumbering the stallions, grenades were being thrown, stabbing was involved, it was a blood filled mess. Thankfully, none of the stallions were hurt in the action, some Griffons were even riding in tanks shooting massively at the ponies, they soon retreated into the forest.

AJ and Big Mac were almost out, they had to cross a bridge to the other side, it was a long bridge, being quite a massive length in size. Just then a huge explosion filled the massive room, destroying part of the bridge.

"Ah,Captain Equestria, how exciting, Im a great fan of your films, I thought you would look better up close, not entirely appealing, but still impressive."

AJ responded by smacking Gilda good in the jaw.

"You have no idea."

"Apparently, your Dr. Friend wasn't happy I wanted his serum, but he gave you everything, what made you so special?"

"Nothing Im just a pony from Ponyville."

Gilda responded by delivering a punch to AJ but she blocked it with her shield, causing it to have a big dent in it, she was stunned. Distant explosions were heard below them, Gilda took some steps back, then walked off the bridge, she was a little nervous, she felt like it was time to reveal her true self.

"No matter what lies The Doctor told you, I was his greatest success." She then started to use her sharp claws to pull out her skin, she kept going stretching the flesh off her face, once she fully got rid of her skin, her face was red, her nose showed some veins in it. She was Redskull.

"You are deluded Captain, you treat us like were the bad ones, but you never noticed that you left us behind, that costume you wear, your just messing with yourself, your symbol, your strength, unlike you, I embrace it proudly, without fear."

"Then how come your running," Aj asked Gilda walked fastly to a nearby elevator, walked in and closed it in front of her. Just after that the bridge was becoming uneven. Big Mac ran across jumping gracefully, he then turned to his sister," AJ come on, we got to go."

"I can't make this jump brother, go on without me."

"NO, NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

AJ looked at her surroundings ,"Hay", she then started backing up, as if she was gonna take a leap of faith, she then ran incredibly fast and leaped into the air, time started to slow down, as fires rised up quickly enveloping the room, her thoughts raced as she was still in midair.

Equestria

The chief 'Rusty Lightweight' was sitting ina small booth, he was typing on a typewriter, he was writing of the ponies who are either dead or missing in action, Smore was also there, he felt he was held responsible for allowing AJ on the field. He then walked up to Rusty," What about AJ, is she alright?"

"The explosion took out a boatload of griffons, as for ponies, I don't know yet, so Im putting AJ, as missing in action."

Smore had a sad look on his face, he truly loved AJ, he decided to walk around the area, the cold wind making his mane fly in the breeze, it was foggy, and leftover rain, and some mud filled the terrain. Pine trees were everywhere. He heard a distant noise, come from one of the trails, the other stallions came out of tents, wondering who it could be, it was Applejack, Big Macintosh, and twenty of the stallions from the army followed them. The chief just shook his head, sighing; nothing can get past this girl. They walked up to the chief, and Smore. Applejack gave a salute, Chief and Smore replied by returning the salute.

"Sir, if my actions displeased you, Im truly sorry, I managed to get twenty of our team, and my brother to safety, I know I could have done better, I would honestly respect you if I was cut off of the team. I will fully understand."

"That won't be necessary," Chief replied with a smile and hugged Applejack tightly, Smore then hugged her as well.

"I was so worried about you."

"I know", Applejack replied returning the hug.

"Chef, my brother is brutally hurt , he needs medical attention right away."

"Yes ma'am, helps on the way," Chief replied calling two medical stallions in one of the tents, they took him in a medical bed and put him in their tent.

"Any sign of Gilda," Warm Smore questioned.

"She escaped the scene before her castle exploded, she might be still alive, we need to focus on her, she's our main target, there building weapons with this blue cube, there building an army. Soon, they will be unstoppable."

Gilda was rubbing on her skin, she felt pain, she even screamed a few times. She had a devilish smile, her feathers crazy, her feet ready to attack, as her claws became longer, she breathed heavily.

"Don't think this is over Applejack, your world will burn, it won't survive, neither would you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Improved Shield

The Equestrian army had a secret hideout they hang out at, called 'Magical Wing' a bar located in Equestria, only members of the army were allowed there. Big Mac in full health, was sitting with the twenty stallions Applejack saved, each telling him there stories on how Applejack saved them, and how they battled against the Griffons, some even had back stories about how they joined, to certain soliders, to classified info, Big Mac shared small talk the entire time saying either 'Eeyup' or 'Nope', they encouraged him to share his own stories, some even asked about information about his sister, they wanted to know if there was anything they can do to help the stallion, he kept saying 'Im fine'. He was wondering where Applejack was, it was a couple hours and no sign of her. He was about to find her when she appeared wearing a nice sparkly red velvet dress. Smore's jaw just dropped. Big Mac couldn't believe how beautiful his sister looked.

"Well, say something, this was a horrible idea wasn't it?"

"No, no, it looks magnificent on you," Warm Smore replied, staring at the pony in front of him.

"It looks good sis, you made a good choice."

She smiled, then walked away, probably to order a few drinks.

"My sister's growing up a little too fast I think," Mac said.

"She, well, did save you and some of our ponies," Smore replied takinga big drink of his cider.

"I know you have a crush on her."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, just, treat my sister right ok?

"You got it Mac, she's in good hooves."

"In that case I'll buy you dinner tonight, friends?" Mac stook his hoof towards him, Smore accepted the hoofshake. Applejack sat down near Smore.

"So boys, what's going on?"

"Well, our team is searching for Gilda, so far we know she's still out there, but we can't find her, and everytime we do, she's in a different location. So enough of that, what was it like, in the castle?" Smore asked Applejack.

"Well, it was dark, big, huge, not too many guards inside, that are outside."

"Interesting ", Smore replied. AJ smiled.

"Hey AJ, they need you in the classified room, there's something they want to show you", Rusty replied.

"Sure, I'll be back boys," AJ said as she got up and walked with Rusty to the back of the building, they went to the secret room.

"There she is, I got something to show ya AJ", a stallion said as he lifted a large cloth off a circle like object. "You like?"

"It looks amazing", AJ replied feeling it with her hooves.

"It's completely made from the same material we used in the 'Super Solider', it works like a boomerang, just don't test it here ok."

"Yeah, I won't, it needs a paintjob though, I had a few ideas for the costume itself, it needs some more red, white, and blue."

"What did you have in mind?"

Applejack rushed to the team, Big Mac smiled, thinking his sister came up with an awesome plan or something.

"I got a great idea, this is what were gonna do," she showed them a map.

"This is several locations where the Griffons are hiding, if were lucky, we can search these areas to find Gilda, I need a team though, who's with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Captain Equestria

For several months, AJ and her team battled in the Griffon Kingdom. They went from location to location, wiping out Griffons, and taking down their bases. It was almost completely run by Applejack, Smore would give his opinion a couple times as well. Rusty Lightweight was amazing with combat; he really knows how to handle a simple pistol. Smore also handled with weapons, he led ten of their stallions towards battle, while ten others stayed with AJ, Smore and Rusty. AJ used her new shield to her advantage, taking out their enemies with ease. Big Macintosh was also in the action. They planned before going out. Word also spread about Applejack's team and how they invaded the Griffon Kingdom. No sign of Gilda though, just her henchmen. Over hundreds of griffons were wiped out in each week.

"YOU ARE FAILING!," Shouted an angry Gilda, also now known as 'Red Skull'.

"You're telling me, you guys need more power, but I gave you plenty, your just supposed to kill the blonde pony and her twenty pony army. You can't even scratch her shield."

A griffon was holding the three ponies she talked to back at the castle a long time ago.

"Im sorry Gilda, we fought to the last pony."

Gilda pointed a gun at them," Apparently not", then firing.

In the middle of a snowstorm…

AJ and her team in heavy sweater like coats climbed one of the areas iciest mountains. They saw in the distance, atrain track. A train track also runs throughout the Griffon Kingdom.

"Remember, when we went to the Equestrian Fair?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?"

"AJ, this isn't payback is it?"

"Now why would I do that brother?"

"If Im not mistaken, a train is gonna come over here on these tracks, it's heading to the location we believe Gilda might be hiding, ponies, it has been seven months. I can't thank you enough for your generosity and commitment, this may be the end of our search, it can stop right here, right now, it's time."

In the Distance a train horn could be heard. They all prepared hang gliders and attached them to their backs.

"Is everypony ready?"

They all said in unison,"Ready."

"NOW!", shouted Applejack as she and the team fell off the edge and flew their way towards the fast-speeding train. They all landed perfectly on top. AJ saw a window on one of the carts, she threw herself into it, smashing the glass into pieces. They went into the same window, geared and ready. They just ran for it, speeding past griffon after griffon battling for their lives. Big Mac stabbed a griffon deep in its stomach, then throwing the knife into another one's eye. Then with the same knife, threw it far into the room, where it hit a glass door, shattering the glass into tiny pieces. Smore held two grenades, and two pistols in his hooves, he shot several griffons at once, he took the grenade in his mouth and threw it at a group of griffons, making it go off exploding into their flesh. Rusty Lightweight flew into the air, dive bombing into each griffon stabbing it with knife in his mouth, and four daggers in his hooves. AJ used her shield to break ongoing glass doors, and beat griffons with it. A griffon used a flame thrower, then she used her shield in defense, while she guarded herself, she shot a bullet in it's stomach. The train had a hundred cars in it. They battled like crazy. Some of them had mild wounds on them. They were getting close to the final door, there were ten cars away.

"Almost there!" Rusty yelled, finishing off several more.

"Stop them, fire", a black caped griffon yelled.

A massive explosion filled the ninety fourth room, causing them to stumble and fall. A griffon who was wearing heavy armor, stared deep at them. He had two big flame throwers in his hands. AJ moved first jumping into the air, shooting loads of bullets at the armor, while the others were distracted by still alive griffons. The bullets didn't make a scratch on the armor. He charged up his flame throwers glowing bright yellow. She grabbed her shield and threw it at the griffon causing him to fall backwards. The army ran past them running to the next room. When they went to this room, there were four of them. One of the ponies broke to the next room, where the others soon followed, AJ and Big Mac stayed though.

"Listen, do you hear that?" Mac said, his ears perked up. A noise could be heard, it sounded like a mild buzzing noise. They stood there for several seconds until, all they heard was nothing, their minds were fuzzy, as they flew in the air. A few moments later time started to go faster. Applejack flew to the side of the room, her body running hard into a wall, the other side of the car had been ripped off, Mac slipped are was holding on to the side of the edge of the car. More griffons came in the room, AJ used a pistol with her mouth and shot the fast griffons, using quick reflects to dart and defend herself from their attacks, she killed around a dozen of them, she noticed her brother holding on to the edge of the car. She wanted to help him, she noticed several of the armored griffons tried to fire at her but missed terribly at their target. She tried grabbing his hoof and pulling him up, one of the armored ones, shooted near her, it caused her to fall backwards falling into the wall again, this time a bit rougher. She noticed she wasn't holding his hoof, She ran to the edge, watching Big Mac fall fast off the train, he was falling fast, until she couldn't see him anymore.

She instantly had hundreds of memories of her and Mac flash in her head, where they worked at the farm together, played games, told jokes, had birthday parties, enjoyed life, and just talking and having a good time, they faded away to the image of the everlasting landscape beneath her hooves as the train was driving fastly.

"BROTHER!", she fell to the ground, her eyes felt red, a few moments later there felt rage. Then got up immediately, using her shield, she defeated the dozen of armored enemies as they fell on the ground. She heavily breathed. It took her several moments to get up. She took the fallen pistols and gritted her teeth, as she ran to the next room, running madly into each room, the griffons ahead were all dead, the chief, Smore, and the others found the driver who was a black caped griffon, who was Gilda's brother, 'Don'.

It has been several weeks since the incident, Applejack kept thinking about her brother, he's no longer with them, he's gone, no way to get him back, losing him tore her heart , she considered him family, and he was, what would she say to Applebloom or Granny Smith, what had she done, she let go of his arm, it wasn't the griffons it was her, it was her fault, she felt like she should have been the one to fall off that train, that should have been her.

A flashback stuck in her head…

"Listen AJ, We need to get these trees done."

"Why don't I just go away?"

"You can't protect yourself, your nothing but a filly."

Another flashback…

A starry night shone with a bright moon glistening on a beautiful ocean blue lake stood two ponies on a log.

"Do you think there's more to life than just on this planet?"

"I doubt it," the red stallion said.

"You probably get all the mares," she teased.

"Not really, I don't really want a partner, at least Im not ready for one. I still have to do family tradition, harvest the orchard."

Another flashback…a birthday.

A filly opens a small box with a locket inside, she opens it with the picture on the right being her and Big Macintosh in the sunset.

"Just something to remember our times together."

"Mac, it's beautiful, I'll keep it forever, thank you."

In reality…

AJ put a hoof in her mane and took the same locket that Mac gave her, and set it down in front of her, she opened it still containing the picture of her and her brother, the left side was empty. She just sat there.

"I thought I would find you here," Smore said behind her.

"Hello Smore," AJ said still keeping her eyes on the locket.

"Im sorry about your brother ,"Smore said putting a hoof on her shoulder," Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"Give me company, you know, ponies die everyday, I think it's just right now that I feel how horrible this must be to lose someone close, I didn't think about it too much, treasure evey moment with ponies you care about," Applejack took a large sip of cider.

"AJ, that's like…. A dozen bottles."

"I don't care," she drank again, setting the bottle down roughly, it didn't break though.

In a cell…

The captured griffon 'Don' walked into a dark room, he looked around, a table was in the middle of the room with a chair on each side. The door opened again revealing Rusty Lightweight with two trays of food, "Sit down", he sat on the opposite side, Don hesitated, then walked to the empty chair sitting down, with the tray of food in front of him, "What is it?"

"Some milk and vegetables, I don't know what Griffons eat, I can get you something else though, water, anything else, I can get you food, don't worry if it gets cold in her either, I'll bring you a nice warm blanket."

"Your being a bit generous don't you think, I find that a little off."

"Im not trying to be an enemy, I want what you know, about Gilda, about the army, any secrets she's hiding, it's either you, or Gilda, you're the one that will choose the fate here."

"Your trying to get me to spill valuable info from my family."

"I bought you dinner."

"{sigh} Gilda thinks that she's walking the footsteps of the Gods."

"You do think that's just Bull don't you?"

"Mister, the plan is of no consequence."

"Why?"

"Because she can do it."

"What's her target?"

"Her target…is everywhere."

Rusty had a strange look on his face.

"According to my new best friend, that psycho griffon thinks she's a god, or in our case goddess, and is gonna blow up half the world to prove it, starting with Equestria. Not just Equestria, but several other countries will be destroyed in the process, Gilda made nuclear weapons with the Cosmic Cube, she has a powerful griffon army, as well as weapons, including missles, our mission is to take down Gilda, and destroy the missles without them damaging half of our planet as we speak. Does anypony have any questions?" Rusty Explanied.

"Yes?"

"Can you repeat that again chief, so much in my brain right now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sacrifice

AJ looked at her locket, still staring at the picture of her and her brother, she needed to stop sulking and just move on with life. She looked into the blank side, a few hours ago she asked Smore if she could take his picture, when the picture came out, it looked great. She stuck the photo on the left side of her locket. She closed it up and put it back in mane. It was time to move on.

AJ strapped in to her suit, she picked up her shield and joined the other stallions.

"There castle is heavily guarded," Smore said.

"They have another castle?" AJ questioned.

"This one is her brother's castle, Gilda's was destroyed, but we found out about his castle a few hours ago," Smore said strapping himself in his armor.

"We can't just barge in though," Rusty exclaimed.

'No, that's exactly what were gonna do," AJ said.

At Don's Castle

"This is our moment, cut off one head, two more shall take it's place, Hail Gilda."

Her army of thousands responded those lines over and over again. "Hail Gilda!"

AJ traveled through the dense forest with the most stealth anypony can use… a loud motorcycle. She dashed through the forest staying on the path. Three griffons on motorcycles started to chase her, trying to shoot her with their guns, she dodged them, pulling off stunts with her driving skills. She then pressed a button giving herself an additional boost getting out of their sight, a ramp was up ahead, she went in full speed, she flew gracefully, the speed too intense, she gracefully jumped off her motorcycle and took out her shield. She landed in the middle of thousands of griffons, she spent no second of waste as she used her techniques to her advantage, plowing each griffon with her shield. Then five flamethrower armored griffons surrounded her spewing fire around her, she was trapped.

AJ was hoofcuffed, two griffons were beside her, she was gonna be greeted by their leader, Gilda also known as Red Skull.

"Not so super anymore," Gilda said smacking AJ hard in the jaw, she got up a few seconds later.

"I can do this all day."

"Yes, yes, of course, but unfortunately—", she charges a guns and points it at her head.

"Im on a tight schedule."

Seconds later an explosion could be heard in another room, it was her team," So am I."

Gilda returned to her position on AJ, but the pony tricked the two guard griffons to face in front of her. Gilda shot out of instinct, the bullets killed the two guards, falling in front of her. The glass window in the room shattered and in came her team, Gilda was wide eyed, she ran to a nearby door, Rusty fired several shots at her, she dodged like a pro, and kept running away.

"You alright miss?"

"Im fine Chief, I need to get to Gilda, watch my back," AJ ran towards Gilda.

She ran pretty fast trying to shoot behind her several times, but AJ hid behind walls every time. They ran for a good minute. Gilda ran a fast turn in a corner of a passageway, a black griffon with metal armor stood in front of Gilda, she kept running but the griffon stood, He, like the others had flamethrowers, only this time much more powerful than before, it must be the work of the cube, it blasted a huge stream of fire. AJ hid in a wall, waiting for him to stop, he wasn't stopping in fact he was getting closer to her, her time was running short, that was until Smore ran with a grenade, he threw it at the griffon, the few seconds later ended with the bird exploding, as well as the armor. AJ was stunned she almost died, Smore once again protected her, he didn't have to either. This was the second time, he risked his life for her.

"You said your back needs to be watched," Smore said helping AJ onto her hooves.

"Thanks."

"Let's save it for later, Gilda's still out there."

"Oh that's right," she darted ahead, the chief ran up to Warm Smore.

"Smore, I need you in the chariot, with me, now, her plane is taking off."

AJ ran to the massive room, an airplane was there, it wasn't a room, it was a runway. The chief and Smore rushed their chariot towards her.

"AJ, get in, now", the Chief ordered. They rode in the chariot at a good speed, Gilda's plane took off quickly, the plane went much faster than them. "Chief, were not gonna make it."

"Patience Warm Smore, this is a special chariot," the chief then powered up something moments later, rockets were coming out on the sides, and then started. The chariot went fast, zooming towards the plane, pretty soon they were under it, Chief tried steering the vehicle to the middle, under of the plane there was a hole under the plane. It goes into the plane itself. AJ knew what she would have to do. She needed to get on that plane. "Guys, this is it, I gotta get up there."

"AJ wait", Smore said turning her body around and giving her a deep passionate kiss, her cheeks were red as she gladly accepted him. They stopped after a few seconds, their cheeks were rosy red. AJ had a warm smile on her face. Smore whispered into her ear," Go get her."

"AJ looked at the Chief.

"Sorry sugar, Im too old to kiss you", Chief said, mildly laughing afterwards.

AJ jumped into the plane's underneath entrance. She safely made it up. The chief and Warm Smore got their mission accomplished, they noticed light coming close to where they were driving, the runway was almost finished, they needed to slow down, Chief slammed hard on his brakes, they were sliding sideways on the runway. They safely stopped though quite a few yards away from where the runway dropped, they saw the plane go off into the sky. They watched it disappear into the clouds.

AJ stretched her hooves, stretched her neck a little, this was it, the final battle, she picked up her shield and stormed throughout the hallways of the plane, she found what she was looking for, the door that goes in the front of the plane, this is where Gilda should be. She opened it cautiously taking into her surroundings, she emptied her thoughts trying to focus on her target, a griffon, responsible, for a nuclear threat, that could destroy ponykind. She held her shield over her head as she ran towards the chair which is connected to the control room where the plane flys. She saw the chair empty, she quickly registered her surroundings once again, her head filled with shock, it was cleared out when she heard a buzzing behind her, she woke up in reality and jumped out of the way from an explosion caused by a gun powered by the Cube.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Nope", AJ picked up her shield and ran towards Gilda, Gilda ran to her, they collided with each other eventually. They fought like girls, pulling each others feathers or mane, they were throwing mild punches at each other, jumping around tackling each other, Gilda picked up AJ with her claws and soared into the air, dropping her from a good distance, AJ fell hard. Gilda divebombed at her, preparing to try and stab her with her claws. She moved out of the way, Gilda snarled hitting bottom. AJ ran around her, then strangled her with her hoof, Gilda took her by surprise, throwing her into the wall, she ran behind it for cover, Gilda pulled her gun out, aiming it towards AJ.

"You can have the power of the Gods, {shoot} yet you wear a three color uniform, {shoot} and fight for an army of ponies,{shoot} I have seen the future Cap,{shoot} there are no flags {shoot}."

"Not my Future", AJ ran to the center of the room, picked up shield and threw it straight at Gilda, she bounced off it and hit a machine in the middle of the room, 'containing the Cosmic Cube', the cube got hit with force, and started to get shiny. Gilda tried to stand but due to the pressure from AJ's Shield, she stumbled about on the ground.

"What have you done?", Gilda ran to cube, it furiously glowing in her hand, she started to get sweaty, her face was burning, the cube shooted off an image of the universe, above her head, she screamed a blood pumping wail of pain, her screams filled with the cosmic blue flames, her entire body melted off, leaving nothing behind, the cube shot a large bolt of light in the room, sending AJ falling to the ground, once that was done the cube fell to the ground, however still burning, fell throughout two layers of the floor causing it to fall out of the plane. Gilda was dead. She is no erased from existence. AJ got up and looked around her noticing missles ranging from the countires of old, to Equestria's Manehatten, in almost a few minutes, the plane would launch the missile into the city, killing the millions of ponies there. She sat in the chair, thinking, she then tried calling for her army, telling them what happened.

A loud ringing could be heard, Rusty picked it up,"Rusty Lightweight, what is your call ove—", he got interrupted when Smore reached for the mic," Applejack is that you, are you alright?"

"Im fine, Gilda's dead, the cube's gone, this plane has several missiles on it, one of them is gonna head straight for Manehatten."

The Chief left the room. AJ looked out the front window where she was facing, she was still in the clouds, high in them, she had to make a sacrifice, there was still time," I gotta put her in the water." Smore had light tears in his eyes.

"Please don't AJ, we still have time we could—"

"Right now, Im in the middle of nowhere, if I wait any longer a lot of ponies are gonna die."

AJ set her locket on the side of the controls opening it, she looked at Warm Smore's Picture.

"Warm Smore….. this is my choice."

Smore had his head down, seconds past by. AJ put the plane's lever down, causing the entire aircraft to plummet fast towards out of the clouds.

"I always wanted to dance with you Smore."

He had both hooves on his eyes," We can go tomorrow, 7PM at the 'Magical Wing'."

"….. I'll be there", She saw water.

"7 PM on the dot, don't be late, understood."

"Yes….. you know I still don't know how to dance."

"… I'll show you how, please, please just be there."

"We can have the band play something slow", the plane shaking wildly at the pressure it was going, ice could be seen in the distance, she focused on her conversation.

"I'd hate to step on your…"

"…AJ?...AJ!"

The Chief had a sad look on his face as he listened to the whole thing. It made his heart shatter.

Captain Equestria Will Return

In The Avengers. 


	10. Credits

Chapter 10: Credits

AppleJack/ Captain Equestria as Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Applebloom

Granny Smith

Big Macintosh as Bucky Barnes

Rusty Lightweight/ The Chief as Colonel

Warm Smore as Peggy

Gilda as Red Skull

Author: ninjapuppydojo


End file.
